Cherry Blossoms and Smirks
by skittlez907
Summary: Sasuke left-and now he's come back. Poor boy he doesn't know what he's in for. With a vengeful,morbid Sakura and a meddling Ino, Sasuke doesn't stand a chance. SasukexSakura NarutoxHinata Dedicated to my cousin.
1. Chapter 1

**Review**

_**Chapter 1**_

Naruto saw the joyful, the scared, the expectant faces. But in that crowd that faced the exhausted blonde, there was no pink haired kunoichi. He held Sasuke Uchiha up, the bloody, mangled body panting from the mere effort of breathing.

"Move, all of you! I need to get him to the hospital!"

and then, with the last of his strength, Naruto dragged his best friend to the Konoha Hospital.

The two burst through the doors. Every doctor, nurse and patient there stopped and stared. But Naruto paid no heed.

"He needs a doctor, now!"

The nurse, eyes wide, quickly yelled,

"Get him to Dr. Haruno!'

Two blue coated men quickly hefted Sasuke up and carried him through the double doors leading to the emergency room. Naruto followed after, ignoring the woman telling him to get help too.

Sakura looked down at her clipboard. She had checked every one of her patients that day. Finally she could go home.

"Dr. Haruno! Dr. Haruno!" The whole, overly excited party rushed through the door.

Sakura looked up, and froze. There, though brutally battered, was the raven haired boy she had once loved. And as her vivid green eyes stared at him, she felt chakra surge up in her fist, just waiting for her to punch him. But shaking her head furiously, she went to them.

Her movements weren't calm and collected, but angry and abrupt.

"S-sakura?' Naruto said uncertainly. From past experience the boy knew not to mess with her when she was like this.

She looked up, baby blue eyes meeting green and suddenly she threw herself at him.

"Naruto!"

Naruto was like her older brother, and she had missed him.

Of course, their reunion was cut short by the man coughing up blood on the stainless steel table next to her.

"All right, Uchiha, stop your whining." She said irritably.

Quickly, she used her chakra, melding it into a stream of sparkling green healing chakra. It spewed from her slender fingertips, closing his wounds, calming the aching muscles. Even a rib that had punctured his lung was set straight.

For the next few hours she healed, not bothering to be gentle, relishing in his groans of pain.

Naruto, in the other room, heard Sasuke's cries of pain, and Sakura's evil laughter, and felt very very very bad for him.

Kakashi walked into Sakura's emergency room.

"Shouldn't you be trying NOT to cause him pain?" He asked calmly.

"Oh, a little pain won't hurt him." She said casually, digging her chakra into his wound with a morbid grin.

Kakashi blinked. And then left.

Sakura finished healing him.

"Kami, that took a lot out of me..."

She carried Sasuke back to a patient bed. The tired, emotionally stressed girl plopped down next to him; and promptly fell asleep.

Though Sakura Haruno did not know it, she was still in love with him. And it was going to cause her some BIG problems...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I wasn't going to really continue this story, because it was only a sub for Gaara aka Panda-chan. But then, today I got 7 emails concerning this story, and I decided to keep it going! Thank you for reading this!**

Sasuke opened his eyes blearily. He felt tired after being dragged halfway through the village and surviving Orochimaru and killing his brother.

As soon as Sakura opened her eyes saw a chicken butt, she leaped up.

"UCHIHA!"

The poor raven-haired boy got up.

"Yes, Sakura?" He said in his usual monotone voice.

"Don't call me that! You don't deserve to! It's Dr. Haruno to you!"

Sasuke, who had expected the cotton-candy haired girl to throw herself at him and yell Sasuke-kun, was shocked.  
_

After thinking it through (meaning after she calmed down), the two went to Tsunade.

"Tsunade! Tell him to leave me alone!" She yelled, a vein in her abnormally large forehead throbbing.

"That's not possible."

Tsunade leafed through her paperwork.

"Sakura, Sasuke will be living with you. We cannot let him live without supervision yet. A few ANBU will encircle your house, to make sure he doesn't try to betray us again. "

"WHAT?" She yelled.

Sasuke smirked and her, and soon regretted it.

"What are you smirking at, Uchiha? I'm going to rip that stupid face from your skull!" And she lunged at him.

Tsunade held Sakura back, but it took quite an effort.

"Sakura, it is done. Now, go home and get some sleep. Sasuke, don't be an arrogant baka and you'll be fine."

The two left, an enraged pink and secretly scared blue.

Yes, Tsunade was going to have fun playing matchmaker.

"Shizune, get me some SAKE!"

**-The Author.**


End file.
